


In a cat's eye...

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cats, Community: RAWR, Community: kink_bingo, Exercise: Aromatherapy, F/F, Prompt: animal play, Prompt: sensation play, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate ponders the perks of being a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pussy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the RAWR exercise "Aromatherapy" as well as the prompt "animal play" on my KinkBingo card.

The one thing Kat loved most of all on this whole wide world? Helen’s fingers caressing her neck, gently kneading the muscles until she was purring with contentment.

Best. Thing. Ever.

Which was why she was currently running down the hallways of the Old City Sanctuary looking for the woman with the magic fingers.

 

~~~

 

She’d woken from noisy rays of sun tickling her nose until she’d had to sneeze. Jolted out of her nap, she stretched on the cushions of the bay window she’d come to rest on and soak up the warmth of the sun. She loved those cushions, their thick, rich brocade and the way they squished ever so slightly under her weight. Best of all, though, was the way Helen’s scent seemed to linger there, just a whiff of her skin, a hint of her perfume, left behind from hours spent sitting there, reading, talking, watching the city outside, with Kat in her arms...

It was the perfect spot for quality time with Helen, and for having her neck scratched. But Helen wasn’t there with her.

So Kat jumped off the wide window sill onto the wood floor and hightailed it out of Helen’s office to search for its most regular but sadly missing occupant.

In the hallways, Helen’s scent was more faint, more difficult to sniff. It was obvious she hadn’t been here recently, which only proved that far too much time had passed since Kat had last been caressed by her. She had a fairly good idea where the Mistress of the castle could be, though; a healthy mix of experience and a sixth sense where the most important woman of her life was concerned.

The faint scent of burned wood as she dashed around the last corner to Helen’s private sitting room proved her right. She gave a small cry of joy, her heart beat quickening in anticipation of what she would finally find in there. She could definitely smell the fire now. A fire in the fireplace meant Helen was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea or a glass of wine. It meant most likely she had a book in her hand, reading, relaxing. And that meant there’d be more than enough space for Kat to curl up and demand some serious petting time.

She rounded the last corner and dashed across the room, jumping onto the couch in one fluid motion. Once on the cushions, she straightened and strutted over to where Helen sat, reading a book by the firelight, just as expected. With her tail pointed straight up and her head held high, Kat watched her put the glass of wine down, then padded closer to butt her head against the now free hand, demanding to be petted. Helen smiled down at her, her wonderfully soft, fragrant hair gleaming red in the light of the crackling fire, inviting Kat to play with the curls. But she was here for some hands-on time, not to play. Kat clawed the cushions, testing their softness with her paws before turning in a small circle and settling down.

“Aren’t you the cutest little cat?” Helen asked as she placed her head on her skirt clad thigh, breathing in that heady mix of warm Helen skin and spicy fire wood. Her fingers had found Kat’s neck and caressed her just the way she liked it, massaging her tenderly in time with her purring. She also kept speaking to her in that soft tone, the one that seemed to tingle through her whole body.

This was perfect.

“Cat?”

Life was perfect.

“Kate?”

Her eyes snapped open.

“Huh?”

Helen’s eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked down at where Kate’s head rested on her thigh.

“You’re purring like a cat.”

Her fingers never stopped massaging Kate’s neck and Kate found herself pressing back against the very welcome touch.

“I take it you like having your neck massaged?”

“Mhm,” Kate hummed in agreement. “I was just thinking how great it would be to be your cat, getting petted all the time.”

Helen chuckled.

“I’m sure you’d make a lovely cat. And I can’t get enough of stroking some sweet little pussy.”

Kate’s purr turned into a groan and she reached up to pull Helen down into a long, deep kiss. There definitely were advantages to being human...


	2. Catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the RAWR exercise "Aromatherapy" as well as the prompt "sensation play" on my KinkBingo card.

“Do you remember the weird dream I told you about?”

Kate settled down next to Helen, shuffling around until she was lying comfortably on the sofa cushions, her knees bent, her cheek resting on Helen’s thigh. This had definitely become one of her favourite positions; she smiled when Helen’s hand went to her neck immediately.

“Which one?”

“About being your cat?”

The fingers massaging her neck paused, answering Kate’s question even before Helen spoke.

“I don’t think I’ll forget that one. What about it?”

Kate snuggled closer, trailing her fingers in random patterns across Helen’s knee while she watched the flames dance in front of them. She liked Helen’s knees, they were very nice knees and they were so delightfully sensitive.

“Oh, it’s just... The smell of burning wood always reminded me of you. But now it also gives me the strangest urge to curl up on your lap and sniff your scent.”

“My scent, hm?”

Kate turned onto her back and grinned at Helen’s raised eyebrows.

“That, too. Jeez. I meant the way your skin smells. Your perfume, and... and you. I think you might have become my very personal catnip.”

“So I only need to start a fire and you’ll come running, all cuddly and compliant?”

“I wouldn’t say-” Kate started to protest the compliant part, but Helen smiled and ran her fingertips up the ridge of Kate’s nose, then smoothed them along the faint lines on her forehead. Before she could stop herself, Kate’s protest turned into a purr-like noise of wholehearted contentment.

“Hmm, I guess so, yeah...” She let her eyes slip shut in bliss. “Mmm, yes. I guess- I guess you could lure me to you with that scent.”

Putting her wine glass aside, Helen began to pop open the buttons on Kate’s blouse while her other hand tickled Kate under her chin, causing her to squirm under her touch, only to resume her massage just as it was getting too much. Kate was putty in her hands.

“It’s good to know what I’ll have to do if I should ever find myself in need of a pussy.”

Kate groaned at that, her moment of bliss disturbed. She scrambled to get to her knees, trying to glare.

“Stop making those pussy jokes,” she told her lover as she straddled Helen’s lap and took her face in both hands. “They’re awful!”

“And yet you love them!” Helen smirked up at her in that knowing way and Kate decided that a long, heated, very much smirkless kiss was in order to get rid of that expression. While partially successful, apparently the tactic needed some more effort, for the smirk returned to Helen’s lips almost instantly after they’d parted.

“Petting time, Kat,” she teased and, before Kate could reply, pulled her back down into another kiss, slipping her free hand under her open blouse to roam freely across her back. Kate all but melted against her, humming her agreement against her lips.

She was all for petting time!


End file.
